


фальшивка

by simbay



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: нуй готова хранить тот страшный секрет до конца ее жизни, чтобы рюко никогда больше не грустила и всегда была вместе с ней





	фальшивка

**Author's Note:**

> au; нуй замещает мако в один из моментов и притворяется ею

Она очень глупая, эта девочка. Манкансеку Мако. Очень глупая и навязчивая.

Нуй с радостью бы убила ее, избавилась бы от такого бесполезного существа, как эта девочка. Такие люди не нужны, они даже не послужат хорошей пищей для живых нитей. Слишком глупы, слишком грязны, слишком _человечны._ Далеки от того идеала, от леди Рагье, даже от бессильной Сацки. От Рюко тоже далеки.

Нуй не нравится общество этой глупой девочки рядом с ее Рюко. Они не сочетаются, Манкансеку слишком отличается от Рюко, она _мешает_ ей, путается под ногами. Вечно подбадривает глупыми и неуместными фразами, несет чепуху. Даже ее, Великого Кутюрье, вывела из себя. Неистовство.

Но Рюко продолжает держать ее рядом с собой, продолжает защищать эту глупую девочку и _дружить_ с ней. Что за глупое чувство это такое — дружба? Пустой звук. Те, кто познал истину, не нуждаются в никакой дружбе. Рюко принадлежит леди Рагье, она познала связь с живыми нитями. Ей не нужна эта глупая дружба — думает Нуй. По крайней мере с этой глупой девочкой Манкансеку.

Нуй ревнует. Рюко — ее, ничья больше. И никакой глупой девочке она принадлежать не будет. Так почему же ее обожаемая Рюко подпускает к себе такой сброд, а ее, свою истинную любовь (разве тот поцелуй после трансформации в Белоснежном может врать?) прогоняет и ругает. Ну убила Нуй ее отца. Это не важно. Отец был так же грешен, он заслужил смерти. Путь к истине дорог, да, Рюко?

Нуй знает, что если она убьет Мако, то Рюко ее не простит. Не убьет (не сможет), будет бить, кричать, плакать. Ведь Манкансеку — ее подруга, ее первая подруга, та глупая девочка, что ее поддерживала. Нуй боится, что даже такая сильная девочка, как Рюко, просто не переживет. Она же еще не ступила на путь истины полностью, еще не оставила позади человечность, как сделала это когда-то леди Рагье.

... Нуй очень любит своих миньонов, ведь они такие живые, и так похожи на нее. Она может выдать миньона за себя, а сама притвориться кем-нибудь, кто дорог Рюко. Сацки? Не подходит. Нагие обезьяны? Нет, они не милы. Глупая девочка?..

Идеально.

Тот маленький момент, когда Манкансеку уходит из сердца Рюко и возвращает ее с пути истинного обратно к человечности. Тот короткий момент, когда никто не может защитить эту глупую девочку. Нуй улыбается.

Теперь она лучшая подруга Рюко. Изображать Манкансеку легко. Она глупая, Нуй легко даются такие роли. Ради своей Рюко она даже готова предать леди Рагье и бороться с живыми нитями... Готова даже примерить тот ужасный костюм, архиформу, с которой ей очень трудно войти с синхронизацию.

Обещает Рюко, что когда та вернется, то они пойдут на свидание. Когда та соглашается, Нуй рада еще больше. Она готова отдать часть своих нитей Рюко.

Готова лицезреть гибель своей госпожи далеко на небесах.

Рюко плачет даже по потерянному всепокрову. Нуй вздрагивает — а что, если она узнает о том, что та глупая девочка больше не...

Вздыхает. Успокаивается. Нет, Рюко об этом не узнает. Никогда.

В мирное время они едят мороженное, любуются новой стрижкой Сацки (Нуй считает, что старый образ был намного лучше, но продолжает улыбаться), Нуй даже ходит на свидание с тем человеком по имени Гамагори и вежливо ему улыбается — люди такие смешные, когда влюбляются. Готовы на все. Она-то знает.

Нуй готова хранить тот страшный секрет до конца ее жизни, чтобы Рюко никогда больше не грустила и всегда была вместе с ней.


End file.
